Destination: Death
by Tsunami Reflection
Summary: (A/U) Devastated of her adoptive parents' and companions' deaths, 12-year-old Hotaru goes on a rampage to find the ones responsible. Nothing will stop her, even if it means she has to die, get reborn, or even die a second time.


Destination: Death  
  
Summary: (A/U) Devastated of her adoptive parents' and companions' deaths, 12-year-old Hotaru goes on a rampage to find the ones responsible. Nothing will stop her, even if it means she has to die, get reborn, or even die a second time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM; I only own the character Myou/Sailor Icime, who won't appear much  
  
A/N: Hi ya'll.this is one of my first anime fics that I'm doing on my own so it will probably suck :P There will be no pairings unless you demand it (Which I highly doubt) and the Sailor Senshi are living in a different dimension as the Z Fighters and it takes place in Android/Cell saga. They live in a small city. Hotaru was home-schooled and didn't go to Mugen High or whatever it's called. This is after Hotaru got reborn. Hope I cleared everything up; if I didn't, please tell me. This chapter is short, barely even two pages ;  
  
Ages:  
  
Hotaru-12 [remember this is after she got reborn-she hasn't reached her actual age yet]  
  
Inners-16  
  
Michiru and Haruka-20  
  
Setsuna-as old as time  
  
Gohan-11  
  
Mirai Trunks-17  
  
The Adults-Old  
  
Chapter One: The Androids  
  
"Ruka-papa...Michi-mama...Suna-mama...they're all dead..." A small girl around the age of 12 whispered to herself. A deadly looking glaive dropped down to the ground as the girl in a purple fuku stared at the scene. All the Senshi were twisted in impossible positions, bleeding to death. Setsuna, or Sailor Pluto, called out to Hotaru in a weak voice. "Hotaru..."  
  
"Suna-mama!" Hotaru cried, running to her side. "Please tell me you can fix this..."  
  
"I am sorry...Hotaru, this was meant to be..." Pluto whispered.  
  
"Suna-mama...don't die on me..."  
  
"Usagi-hime is dead, Serenity-sama cannot give them a new life...it is already too late...Everyone in this city was killed too..." Pluto said sadly.  
  
"What about the Time Gates?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"There will be a new keeper, Myou. She will take my place...go with her, she will take care of you,"  
  
"Suna-mama...I thought you were immortal..." Hotaru couldn't help but ask questions.  
  
"When I stopped time so Uranus and Neptune could get inside Mistress 9's building, they took away my immortality (I know this didn't happen...and I hope it makes sense :S),"  
  
Hotaru hugged Setsuna and continued crying. "Please don't leave me..."  
  
Setsuna only smiled as her head rolled to her side. "No! Setsuna-mama!!"  
  
Hotaru laid Setsuna back on the ground and silently picked up her glaive. On this one day, she had lost everything dear to her, except ChibiUsa who was still in the future. Hotaru held the glaive tip to her heart, ready to kill herself so she could join them. "I'm coming Suna-mama..."  
  
Suddenly a gloved hand tugged the glaive out of Hotaru's grasp. Hotaru angrily turned around, face to face with crystal blue eyes as her glaive dropped to the ground with a loud clang. "How dare you do that! I was ready to join my family!"  
  
"Saturn, you were meant to live. Even if you killed yourself you would be reborn," A gentle voice whispered. "I am Myou, Sailor Icime (Okay, it's just some weird name I made up), new keeper of the Time Gates."  
  
Myou wore a black and blue fuku and held a golden staff with a blue orb on it. She had golden blonde hair in a loose ponytail and crystal blue eyes. She looked to be around 18.  
  
"I don't care," Hotaru spat. "You will never replace Suna-mama."  
  
"Saturn, calm down. I do not wish to replace your mother but Pluto appointed me to be the new keeper when this was to happen," Myou said gently.  
  
"Fine. If you do not wish for me to kill myself, you'll show me who killed them," Hotaru said demandingly.  
  
"As you wish, Saturn," Myou nodded and with a wave of her staff, a black portal appeared. Myou stepped in, Hotaru following close behind.  
  
At first, Hotaru only saw black. Then mist slowly appeared, swirling around the ground. There were many doors and transparent images. It was the Time Gates. (I have no idea what the Time Gates look like...does anyone know?)  
  
Images of Mistress 9, Pharaoh 90, Sailor Saturn and the deaths of the Senshi flew past her. Hotaru was looking into the past, and the present. "Where are the killers,"  
  
"These two were the killers," Myou said as two images popped up in front of Hotaru. They looked the same, one girl, one boy, one blonde, and one black haired. Both had blue eyes. "Android 17 and 18. There seems to have been a dimension rift and these two androids got caught in it. Nevertheless they continued to kill everyone as they did in their own dimension."  
  
"Then I will show them that I can kill them," Hotaru hissed as she twirled her glaive. "Where are they?"  
  
Myou sighed and reluctantly told her. "They are still somewhere in your city,"  
  
"Alright. Transport me there," Hotaru said.  
  
"As you wish, Saturn..." Myou opened up a black portal and Hotaru stepped inside. Myou tossed a silver necklace with a silver key on it. "It'll get you back to the Time Gates. But you must say "Froto gunmas tilana" or else you won't be able to get transported back here,"  
  
Hotaru caught the necklace, put it around her neck and muttered a quick "Thank you" before she disappeared.  
  
Hotaru neatly landed on her feet as she came out of the portal. Looking at her surroundings, she noticed that all the buildings were knocked down and it was pretty quiet.  
  
"Android 17 and 18, show yourselves!" Hotaru yelled boldly.  
  
No one answered her. Hotaru walked around the wreckage, glaive ready. Who could've done such a thing, and defeated the Sailor Senshi all at once?  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Android 17 and 18, show yourselves!" A feminine voice yelled through the quiet air. Android 18 turned her head in the direction of the disturbance in the air and smirked. "Another one lives,"  
  
"You want the honors?" Android 17 smirked at his sister. "We had already destroyed all the weaklings in the city and got rid of the annoying mini- skirt girls who had tried to take us on. Think there's another one?"  
  
Android 18 twirled a few strands of blonde hair with her fingers. "Hm, yeah. They were calling out about Saturn. They were all named after planets so there's one missing. Guess the little baby came out after all. Lets play hide and seek with her. First one who reaches her gets to kill her," Android 17 nodded. "I start at the west side, you start at the east,"  
  
"Fine with me," Android 18 took off towards the east. The game had begun. 


End file.
